


Cute!!!

by HailsRose



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: 'No I don't care if you're a half-demon, Don't do it., Rin can be cute, That's what the eye doctor said, There are some things you're eyes will never recover from. Majestic healing powers or not.", We're All Friends Here, an optometrist told him not to stress his eyes more than necessary, but glasses at night or when he needs to relax, prepare for cuteness, such as Rin wears contacts during the day, this fic involves some headcanons of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailsRose/pseuds/HailsRose
Summary: In which Rin forgets there's a study sesh for cram school at his dorm and he answers the door appearing a little too cute than anyone thought he would. It should be illegal for Rin Okumura to wear glasses, hair clips, oversized hoodies, and bumblebee pajama pants.





	Cute!!!

**Skype Group Chat: Cram School**

**I_Kami:** When's our next group study? I got stuck sick in bed and I didn't get the news. 

**RyuuS:** The Okumura twins' dorm. This Saturday at noon. If that helps.

 **I_Kami:** Thanks

 **I_Kami:** I guess... 

**RyuuS:** What do you mean 'you guess?'

 **I_Kami:** You know exactly what I meant

 **RenShimmie:** Izumo-chan was sick? 

**RenShimmie:** I send you my love, Izumo!  <3

 **I_Kami:** And suddenly I'm feeling twice as sick

 **Neko-kun:** How about we don't start a fight?

 **Neko-kun:** That sounds like a good idea to me.

**_RenShimmie changed the chat name to 'Get Well Soon Izumo-chan!'_ **

**Okumura-sensei:** I thought I told you not to mess with the chat name, Shima. 

**RenShimmie:** I'm just having some fun okumura-sensei

**_Okumura-sensei changed the chat name to 'Cram School'_ **

**_RenShimmie changed the chat name to 'StopCallingShima'Spy'2k12_ **

**Okumura-sensei:** Change it again and I'll give you detention. 

**RenShimmie:** Yer no fun

**_BikiniBabe changed the chat name to 'House of No Fun'_ **

**BikiniBabe:** Can't exactly give me detention now can ya four-eyes? 

**Okumura-sensei:** I resent that. 

**RyuuS:** How about we agree not to piss each other off? We've only been here 5 minutes. 

**I_Kami:** Speaking of the original subject....

 **I_Kami:** Where's Rin? 

**PalaRin:** I am here and queer! 

**I_Kami:** -.-

 **I_Kami:** Don't forget about the group study this weekend, okay? 

**PalaRin:** Yeah yeah

 **PalaRin:** I won't forget

 **BikiniBabe:** Are you sure about that? 

**PalaRin:** If that was a joke about that stupid American wrestler, I s2g I will maim you

 **BikiniBabe:** What makes you think you can?

 **Okumura-sensei:** Shut up

 **BikiniBabe:** Ooh, he mad

**_PalaRin changed the chat name to 'RinForPaladin2k12'_ **

**Okumura-sensei:** This was not the intention of this group chat. 

**RyuuS:** Can't you idiots stop messing with everything?

**_BikiniBabe changed the chat name to 'Dicks Out For Paladin Rin'_ **

**_PalaRin changed the chat name to 'No'_ **

**_BikiniBabe changed the chat name to 'Fight me loser'_ **

**RyuuS:** I mean, this is here so we coordinate our schedules and decide on proper meetups. 

**_PalaRin changed the chat name to 'what time what place'_ **

**_BikiniBabe changed the chat name to 'dicks out'_ **

**Okumura-sensei:** Shura, this is highly inappropriate. 

**RyuuS:** Not fool around and make stupid jokes. 

**_PalaRin changed the chat name 'Stop it Shura'_ **

**Neko-kun:** Why do I hang out with you people? 

**I_Kami:** You're all idiots. 

**_BikiniBabe changed the chat name to 'dicksdicksdicksdicksdicks'_ **

**_Okumura-sensei changed the chat name to 'Stop changing the chat name, you mongrels!'_ **

**PalaRin:** Mongrels? 

**BikiniBabe:** What kind of word is that, four-eyes? 

**Okumura-sensei:** I'm done with you all. I'll see you this weekend. 

~~~~~~~Unread Messages~~~~~~~

 **ShiemiMo:** What's going on? 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin yawned exhaustedly, savoring the warmth of the hot coffee in his favorite mug as he curled up on one of many chairs to the dormitory's cafeteria, stirring in three cubes of sugar and hazelnut creamer as he went. He sipped the beverage, almost immediately burning the roof of his mouth as he recoiled slightly. _'The perfect combination of bitter and sweet,'_ Rin mused contently, his tail coming to wrap around his upper midriff comfortingly. _'Is there anything more savory or delicious?'_ With another yawn and the flick of a tail, he sipped from his mug again. 

"Mooooooooom," Rin yelled in a satirical whining tone that he had insisted on holding onto since he was twelve for this very purpose. "Did you remember to get more coffee flavored ice cream?" 

"Yes, Rin," Yukio sighed as he stretched the collar of his dark teal turtleneck. "I got your coffee flavored ice cream. Unlike when I asked you remember my mineral water, you menace."

He shot Rin a disapproving stare as he entered the cafeteria, dressed in what would be comfortable for him garments. Rin still thought he looked a little stiff, even in black jeans. Nonetheless, he was a critic of fashion, makeup, and food, so he would express his overall opinion of what fabric his twin had chosen to don for the casual day. 

"Nice choice," Rin said, sticking out his tongue in return to Yukio's frown. "Teal and black are your definitely your colors." 

"You think so?" Yukio asked, doing a quick once over of his person. "I couldn't decide between the tan or the teal." 

"Dark and dark or light and light," Rin critiqued, wrinkling his nose. "You'd look like Edward Cullen if you went with the tan." 

Yukio's lip curled up in disgust. "Oh God, please no." 

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Who do you think that is?" Rin mumbled questioningly as he put the mug of coffee to his lips once more, pushing up his glasses as he went. He was far too enamored with his drink to notice that Yukio was staring up with critical, deplorable eyes. Despite everything, it still seemed Rin had trouble remembering even the smallest of things. It didn't seem to help the situation that Shura was sitting on the other side of the cafeteria, being waited on by a willing, flattered Ukobach. Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose despite the newfound block of stress added to his plate and attempted to answer anyway. 

"Rin, don't you remember? Group study today?" Yukio inquired, almost half expecting the adorable look resembling that of a lost puppy Rin, who cocked his head curiously, now sported like a champ. "Kamiki-san reminded you in the group chat just yesterday. Go get dressed, please." 

Rin hummed in contemplation before deciding. "Nah, I'll just wing it in my pajamas. I'm too comfy to change." 

"Rin," Yukio warned, placing his hands on his hips condescendingly. 

"Don't patronize me," Rin pouted. If 'no' was an expression, Rin would certainly have been using it at that moment. 

"Fine, but you're answering the door," 

Rin groaned ceremoniously, tail flopping back in forth in protest. "Yukio, noooooooooooo." 

"You brought this upon yourself." 

"Fiiiiiiiiine." 

Sticking his tongue out again, Rin set down his mug and jumped to his bare feet almost comically. Padding down the hall, still wearily tired but the caffeine beginning to kick in. The knocking came once more and he could hear grumbling from the other side of the thick wooden door, which Rin threw open in a mixture of desperation to get this over with and enthusiasm for the presence of those he cared about. The sudden jerky movements promptly loosened the hold his glasses had on his nose and combing his hands through his hair didn't do much for his hair clip's ability to hang onto his silky bangs. He leaned against the door with a grin, ignoring the abrupt shocked expressions from his classmates.

"Welcome unto mine humble abode!" Rin exclaimed jokingly in a bad Shakespearean accent. "Ukobach shalt make thee refreshments." 

The exwires stood stock still and shell shocked in the doorway, taking in Rin's unanticipated change of appearance, from his glasses to his hair clip, to the oversized hoody draped over his shoulders and loose pajama pants that hung loosely off his hips---a far too charming bumble bee print on them no less. Rin disappeared back into the hallway, beckoning them to the cafeteria with over-exaggerated hand gestures (whilst Yukio massaged his temples because it seemed his brother couldn't go a day without being extra). 

In the moment, Izumo clasped her hands and whispered under her breath: "God bless."

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions for this? Because this one-shot is incomplete and I need some suggestions to finish it off. 
> 
> I love all of you! I hope you enjoyed what is so far written.


End file.
